What Things Do Haunt
by InsanePhoenix
Summary: They both have daunting pasts. She killed a friend... his mother died telling him he shouldn't have been born. They both think they're alone in their pain, but are they really TRULY alone? Rated for possible content in the future.


A/N: I wrote this... out of boredom. Uploading several chapters mixed into one makes for less page changing and loading. That's a personal opinion, but this time I only did two chapters at once because I want to see what people think. I'd love to know what you think of the story! ^-^ And Yes, I know they seem short, but I like it anyway. xD

Ah and I love the Martel references I made. xDDD

**What things do haunt**

**Chapter one:**

**Unloved and Alone**

Things about the present seemed to always bring out those of the past to haunt him. Yes, Zelos Wilder, the Chosen of Tethe'alla had a very daunting past-one he'd never spoken of to others. Then again, he had no reason to do so. He disliked unpleasant things, and often shoved the thoughts away. They never stayed away for long...

Daunting are the things of the past; those that give pain that seems always to last. Death was a welcoming prospect when he looked at these memories but he never did anything about them. He was important, no matter what had been said to him that day.

The moon hung eerily in the sky; Martel forbid there be any clouds on a night such as tonight. He'd been wandering aimlessly through his oversized house for hours, but he couldn't rid his mind of the thoughts.

Snow was falling outside, even through the clouds weren't out. A cold fog hung in the air over the streets. It was a night like tonight... all those years ago that it'd happened. Of course after such an experience he'd know no one **_really_** liked him; they only acted like it to make him feel better. False confidence. His mother had been right in saying he shouldn't have been born. The snow was a constant reminder of what had happened that day. It was his fault she was dead, and that his sister was locked away. He'd become too insecure to even take his yearly vacation away from Meltokio to escape the ever reminding snow; the people out there, and the misery that he'd held in for far too long kept him cramped inside for weeks.

"Sir, are you alright? You've been pacing for well over three hours now. You'll tread a hole in the floor if you keep that up." A voice, the only voice of someone who'd ever really cared; Sebastian. Or had he really cared? Was it only out of duty that he'd been kind and taken care of him? _I need to escape all of this before it's too late... The snow is the reason I'm so miserable right now..._

Zelos halted in his pacing and looked up. Why were such nasty thoughts in his mind in the first place? He faked a smile and shrugged slightly.

"I think I need some fresh air. Bit jittery. Couldn't get to sleep." He said, pulling open a door that led to a balcony outside. Sebastian wasn't convinced, but he didn't voice his concern. Over the years he'd learned to let the Chosen deal with his problems alone; even though he'd noticed that this year he'd missed his vacation...

Exiting the house, he brushed his hair over his shoulder. Right now, he didn't feel like getting his jacket. It might be freezing out, but the cold might clear the thoughts from his mind. No... it wouldn't work. He'd just have to leave alone and hope Sebastian didn't worry too much about his absence.

Luckily the balcony wasn't that high off the ground. A single leap and he was out of sight and fleeing out of Meltokio to escape the snow; even more so, the memories...

"Hai, you don't have to do that. I don't need fake pity."

"Awwwwe, but I thought I made you smile. It's pretty when you smile! C'mon Kiki! I pity you if you won't smile!"

"Feh, be quiet. I don't really feel like it." A silver haired elf sat among a small group of others who didn't seem as interested in the conversation as the small blonde haired male next to her. It seemed the female wasn't interested in it either; the way she was treating the other.

"You're no fun.. Maybe they're right for not liking you." The blonde pouted. That was the last straw. Even _children_ hated her.

"Dammit... just... just.." A sigh escaped her lips and she stood up, exiting the light of a fire that had been burning to ward off the winter cold.

None of the other elves liked Kira. She'd been the outcast. 'Special'. But not special enough to be liked. What sympathy she did get was unwelcome. Nothing fixed it. It only got worse. Her abilities in magic were probably the most mediocre ones among the elves. Not only that; she instead resorted to using daggers to channel what magic she could control, and even then it got messy and explosive at times.

She'd had a bad experience with magic in her past where she'd lost complete control over it and killed her best friend. Ever since then she'd refused to fight with anything other than daggers.

Going off alone probably wasn't the best idea. If her memory served correctly, the leader of the group of elves she'd been traveling with had said a blizzard was coming. She didn't care; all their company ever did was reminding her how unloved she was... Setting out without companions of her kind was the only remedy she could think of. Yet this was going to be an enlightening journey. Somehow... she knew that... in her broken heart... she wasn't alone in her pain... but she wasn't ready to accept that truth until it looked her dead on in the face. Or rather, it _showed_ its face to her.

**Chapter Two:**

**Hypothermic Pervert-Silver Savior**

Wind beat against the walls of the tent, threatening what little warmth she'd gathered inside it to be destroyed. This is the blizzard she'd been warned about. Martel be damned if she went out in this damned blizzard for more than an hour. She wasn't more than two miles away from Meltokio, but it was **_freezing_** outside. Even compared to the already frigid temperature inside the tent, it was treacherous outside. Anyone caught outside would surely... freeze to death.

Her amethyst colored eyes slid shut and she mumbled about stupid snow and rolled over in the pile of blankets. Sleep was agreeable with her. Somewhere out in the snow, someone wasn't so fortunate...

Luckily she'd taken an entire backpack with her... whereas Zelos hadn't even taken a _jacket_. It had been exactly two hours since he'd left Meltokio. He'd gotten lost several times because the blizzard made visibility nearly impossible. All he wanted right now... was somewhere warm.. Anywhere. A cave... Hell he'd take Sheena's beatings if it meant being warm right now.

The red haired Chosen trudged through the snow, hating every second he had to spend there. Every moment meant that he was closer to freezing to death in the same Martel-forsaken snow his mother had died in. Or at least... die in the snow like she had. He'd imagined going out in a different way. He preferred being killed to actually dying by his own foolishness...

"I s-s-swear... if that's a t-tent I'm s-_so_ going in there... I d-don't care if I get the p-p-p-pulp beaten out of me... better than... f-f-freezzzinng... out here... i-in the c-cold... s-snow." He muttered. He was right outside the tent, but his vision was failing; becoming tunnel vision. He blacked out moments after he spoke, shivering in the snow. Hypothermia was no joke...

The wind had died down some though... so his voice had reached the ears of the elf that was drifting in the world between awareness and sleep. A small groan left her lips as she crawled out of her blankets. Something was outside, and she didn't want to ignore it until the last second. Grabbing the dagger she kept under her pillow, she slipped out of the tent. This wouldn't take long...

"Who could be o-out here...? Oh my...! Idiot... not wearing a jacket..." She picked up the fallen Chosen, and half-carried half-dragged him into the tent. She was unaware of who he was, so she was reduced to finding a way to keep him warm. The only way she could do that at this point was to get under her blankets and share her body heat... A blush covered her cheeks. The tent was warm, but not... that warm.

"...Dammit..." She sighed and wrapped him in her blankets and sat off in a corner staring at him. She felt like a pervert for staring at him...

It was a few hours before he finally stirred. Kira had tried for fear she'd wake up in an odd situation; but had fallen asleep watching him. She wasn't the social type, so she feared awkward situations. Zelos on the other hand... wasn't so shy.

Blue eyes stared up at the canvas ceiling blinking. _How long have I been out...? On top of that... where am I...? Mm.. these are warm blankets..._ His eyes slid closed and he cuddled into the blankets. There was something next to his feet that caught his attention though. Quiet snoring was coming from the corner of the tent, and it was keeping him from going back to sleep. He wanted to know who had saved him from freezing to death; and to his delight it was a female.

"Well hello, my beautiful silver savior. I need to thank you for keeping me warm~!"


End file.
